Euco Lamella
"Let me be clear, if you betrayed our house without permission like that I'd be far more likely to '''actually kill you' myself. You'd be betraying me, and so much of what I stand for. But even I would give you that mercy." '' -High Ministra Serpens Lamella Euco to High Practitioner Serpens Volokh Veles High Ministra Serpens Lamella Euco is the official House Serpens diplomat to House Eridanus, as well as an official diplomat to ACRE, The Deathless, and The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor. She is also the Captain of the HSS Silent Star, a diplomatic vessel. Traits and Appearance Appearance * Pinterest board * 5'9" * Red hair usually kept in a bob * Predominantly Caucasian features * Blue eyes * Preference for feminine clothing, with a general tendency towards dresses Personality * Originally trained as an auditor * An astute administrator by Serpens standards * Has a solid business acumen * Strong leader * Generally respectful and kind * Can be exceedingly cold and vicious when angered * Highly protective of those she cares about * Secretive * Manipulative when the need arises Early Life - 3184 Daughter to High Ministrar Sepens Lamella Scorodus and High Auditor Serpens Lamella Lina in the Hroan capitol city of Sero’ak, Euco grew up alongside her older brother Flint and family friend Veles Volokh. Her parents, both ardent players of The Last Houses of Illix, ensured that she developed a tactical understanding and view of the world, always looking for the right edge. Her father, being a high ministrar, ensured that both her and her brother had an understanding of the diplomatic world of the sector, while her mother ensured they were combat trained. At the age of 12 Euco's MES first began to manifest itself, showing only signs of Telepathy. At that time, she was sent off to the Academy to fully train her powers. During that time, one Nominator became adamantly convinced she had metapsionic abilities despite her showing no immediately obvious signs, and demanded she be given active teaching for the discipline as well. While not a model student by any stretch, she excelled in her Telepathy-related training, and showed a degree of business acumen not often found among members of House Serpens. Given her Telepathic ability, she opted to train as both an Auditor and a Ministra, but the war against the artificals gave her a clear call towards joining the Auditors, which she joined upon completing her time at the Academy. Early Career 3184-3196 For the first five years of her career, Euco worked solely as an auditor. This coincided nearly perfectly with the joining of all minor houses into the war. As part of the Auditors, Euco was one of many tasked with rooting out synthetics from the internal structures of the various houses. On rare occasion, she was also talked with eliminating designated threats to House Serpens, in some cases being specifically ordered to mark certain people as synthetics incorrectly. Education and Stats summary description psychic powers here - short summary! Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members